


safety

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Terasaka Gang, i just love the terasaka gang so much??? but theres so little content for them smh, ik ik i cant write ksfjsjsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: Itona’s no stranger to nightmares, luckily his friends know that better than anyone.
Relationships: Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	safety

Terasaka is pulled out of his sleep by a rapid tapping on his shoulder and the rushed whispers of his name, he slowly blinks a few times and tries to register his surroundings. He’s greeted by the bitter autumnal cold, an ambrosial mix of petrichor and bonfire smoke wafts through an open window. The only light is from the TV, the vivid Mario Kart menu screen filling the otherwise dark room. Another firm tap on his shoulder brings his attention to a small, trembling figure standing to the left of his bed, he rolls onto his side and his eyes widen.

_ Itona _ .

Itona’s nervously tugging at his bandana, his breathing short and quick.  _ A nightmare _ , Terasaka deduces. He props himself up onto his elbows, scooting to give Itona space to climb onto the bed. He knows he won’t want to talk about it, he probably  _ can’t _ talk about it. But Terasaka knows what it’s about, it’s always the same repeated memories, dreams of white coats and destruction. 

He watches Itona sit next to him, shaking and averting his gaze, and fumble for his phone. Terasaka reaches for his own, lying face-down on his bedside table, anticipating the message. A short buzz emits from it a few seconds later, Terasaka squints at the notification, eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the brightness. 

_ ‘Get the others’ _

_ ‘Please’ _

Terasaka nods, if they’re not here, they’ll most likely be sleeping in the lounge. He shuffles off the bed and can feel Itona’s sharp eyes on him as he makes his way to his door, he turns around to shoot him a quick, reassuring smile before going to find the others. 

As he suspects, they’re in the lounge, muffled commentary from the radio fills the room and dim moonlight streams through the thin curtains, illuminating bowls once filled with ramen on the coffee table. Hazama’s taking up the couch, a thick blue book lying open and forgotten on the pecan carpet, while Muramatsu and Yoshida are squashed together in one of the armchairs. He lightly shakes Hazama’s shoulder, barely flinching at her annoyed yet tired glare when she wakes up. Her crimson eyes glint in confusion and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Itona,” is all he says. 

And that’s all she needs, she’s up almost at once. 

“I’ll wake up the idiots,” she says, nodding towards the two bundled in the armchair, “you should go back to check on Itona.”

Terasaka shoots her an appreciative smile and does just that, stopping only to snort in amusement when she promptly picks her novel from the floor and swats Muramatsu with it.

Itona’s the same as when he left him, stiffly sitting upright in the bed, hands still gripping his bandana and bright yellow eyes regarding him somewhat cautiously. Terasaka settles down next to him, lifting his hand to rub slow circles on his back, hoping to help stabilize his breathing again. He focuses his attention on the TV, watching a fly crawl across Mario’s face on the screen. He doesn’t have to wait for long, Hazama arrives shortly, hesitantly pushing the door open and making her way towards him, Muramatsu and Yoshida trailing sleepily after her. They stare at him confused for a second, before their eyes drift to Itona and realisation flashes across their faces.

The three of them huddle around the bed, unsure. Terasaka nudges Itona and gestures to them, wordlessly asking if he would be okay with them joining them. Itona gives a shaky nod, noticeably relaxing when they do so. 

They all take a few minutes to get comfortably settled in the bed, Itona carefully moved to the middle, breathing notably slower, one hand still on his bandana, the other grabbing a fistful of Terasaka’s shirt. He’s tucked in between Terasaka and Yoshida, the latter has his arms wrapped around Itona’s torso, already being lulled back to sleep thanks to the new warmth. Muramatsu’s to his other side, reaching over him to gently ruffle Itona’s hair and readjust his bandana (albeit clumsily). Hazama lies to the side of Terasaka, she’s humming a soft song he doesn’t recognise, but it seems to be helping Itona calm down and he finds himself idly nodding along to it. Their breathing gradually syncs up, as if guiding Itona’s, and Terasaka smiles to himself when he notices him relax, grip loosening and eyes slowly flickering shut. He lets himself fall asleep, safely surrounded by them, to Hazama’s hums and the faint, upbeat music from the TV. 

They wake up the next day in a tangle of limbs, but he feels safe. So Itona can’t say he minds. 


End file.
